


The Butcher

by Reesa26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesa26/pseuds/Reesa26
Summary: Slice. Cut. Mince. Chop. Pound. That's what he does to everyone's hearts.
Kudos: 2





	The Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: The Butcher
> 
> DETAILS: (T) (Romance, Slice of Life & Humor) (Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura)
> 
> SETTING: Alternate Universe. College/University 
> 
> PLOT: Slice. Cut. Mince. Chop. Pound.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. NARUTO® belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is made on the creation of this fic.

**CHAPTER 1: Slice**

(Konoha University has a resident butcher. One that slices teenage girls' feelings into bits.)

They say that heartbreak is a high school girl's worst nightmare.

But I digress. I'm not sure if I can classify what I experienced as a simple heartbreak. I fervently remember the feeling of a thousand waves distinctly overwhelming my chest, then the pause, and the feeling of nothingness.

They say it takes guts to confess to someone who does not feel the same way about you.

_"I… I really like you."_

_"You know, you're really annoying."_

After that day though, I think it's more of stupidity than anything else.

I hate, no…. I abhor that version of myself. I detest that incident. But as much as I try, I can't forget it. It's my worst nightmare that haunts me every day.

The only good thing about it though is that I learned from that experience.

When I look back now, I realize how idiotic I was.

That experience transformed me, and I would like to think that I changed for the better.

For a few months after that eventful day, I continued on like nothing happened. I would still smile at him and greet him. I continued to make bentos for lunch and even though he wouldn't eat it, much less accept it, I persevered for days. Then, I slowly backed out from all of that. I did it gradually because I know that I just couldn't suddenly stop doing it. It would feel weird and alien to me, so I took my time.

Step by step.

The huge grin turned to a small turn of the lips, to a simple nod, to a passing glance, and then nothing.

No more greetings.

No more exaggerated claims of adoration.

No more secret hushes and squeals (that weren't even a secret because we were so bloody noisy).

No more bento making.

No more losing sleep over a stupid teenage dream that will never come true.

\-------

"Oh! Look! Look at that! He's on it again."

"Come on pig. Give it a rest."

"No! Forehead, I can't believe that even until university he's like that! I thought it was just a phase, you know, some pre-pubescent stage of awkwardness. But it's either he's a psycho or he's a sadist that enjoys butchering off a woman's heart."

"Uhh…It's that latter pig, definitely the latter."

\-------

It's just weird seeing him slice open teenage girls' hearts like that on repeat.

Slice open the hearts of the hundreds (probably thousands) of girls who "fall in love" with him. It's kind a sad too because even after all these years, he's still experiencing the same thing.

Not that it's any of my problems, but since he is the one who taught me of change, I'm kind of looking forward to the day that he'd change for the better too.

From the looks of it though, that day will probably never come.

\-------

"I wonder why he hates girls so much?"

"Really pig? After all that shit we did back junior high? He probably never wants to see an inch of a teenage girl after all that."

"Did what? Give him free bentos for lunch and admire and support his superb basketball skills during school competitions? Yeah, cause that was a horrible, horrible thing to do."

"Well not that, but you know… the screaming and the screeching?"

"Hmm...You got a point. But, I mean couldn't he just, I don't know, fake it? Act as if he's enjoying the attention? I know a lot of more good-looking guys who do that."

"I guess he's not just that kind of guy."

"Yeah, cause he's a demon who enjoys making girls suffer."

"Hahaha! A demon's a bit much. More like just a samurai who enjoys cutting up feelings."

"Oh! Wait! I know what he is!"

"What?"

"He's a butcher!"

_"A what?"_

- **END CHAPTER 1** -

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: Chapter 2: Cut
> 
> Author's Note: This thing has been sitting on my desktop folder for about 5 years now. And today, I decided to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak and post it here too. Anyway, I got no time to proofread this for SPAG and tense issues (I'm horrible at tenses, do forgive me), so I'm pretty sure you'll spot a few of them every now and then. My apologies!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -reesa


End file.
